1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a display device and an electronic device.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. The technical field of the invention disclosed in this specification and the like relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. In addition, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. Specific examples of the technical field of one embodiment of the present invention disclosed in this specification include a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a power storage device, an imaging device, a memory device, a method for driving any of them, and a method for manufacturing any of them.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices including light-emitting elements typified by an electroluminescent element (hereinafter referred to as an EL element) have been actively developed.
For example, Patent Documents 1 to 4 each disclose a 2T1C circuit configuration in which one pixel includes two transistors and at least one capacitor.